Maka's Last Words
by DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever
Summary: '"Of course Lord Death! Soul and I would be happy to take this mission! Thank you!" I said, proud that Lord Death was finally giving Soul and I our final mission. To kill a witch. Soon, Soul would be a death scythe' But what happens when that mission goes wrong? Will they make it out alive? Read to find out! One-Shot, possible Two-Shot.


**A/N: So…. Yeah. For all of you people who got here because they were following my other stories, I'M SORRY! I will update soon! I am thinking of putting those stories on temporary Hiatus, because my life is just SO DAMN BUSY right now. (No need to worry about me being a jerk and not updating with this one. It's a one-shot, **_**maybe**_** a two-shot) But anyway, I just finished watching Soul Eater, and I fell TOTALLY IN LOVE. So, because of that, my mind wandered, and that means I think of what would happen if my fav characters died. Yes, I know, that is just wrong, no need to tell me. But it happens. So I also got obsessed with the opening song, "Black Paper Moon" and I found an English Fandub. AND IT IS A GOOD ONE. I was really surprised, because normally the fandubs suck, but this one was great! Go look it up! I recommend listening to it while reading this. It is by Geeky Fandubs. But the lyrics at the end of the first chorus, (the end of the opening song) really made me want think, and so think I did. I realized that if you changed them up a bit, they- well, you'll just have to find out. :) That's how this story was born! So now, without further ado, Maka's Last Words! Read on, faithful readers, I'll see you at the bottom! :)**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Of course Lord Death! Soul and I would be happy to take this mission! Thank you!" I said, proud that Lord Death was finally giving Soul and I our final mission. To kill a witch. Soon, Soul would be a death scythe!

"It's my pleasure Maka! It is great to know that I will have another powerful Death Scythe nearby." Lord Death smiled (or at least I think he did, it's hard to tell since he _is_ wearing a mask and all.)

"Thanks!" I smiled at him.

Thank you Maka, you may go back to class now. He said in his funny voice, waving me out the door. (**A/N: Door? I'm not sure... but it sounds better than saying 'Hallway of Guillotines'**)

"Goodbye! I waved as I exited his chambers.

* * *

I had decided that I didn't want anyone else to know about the mission, so that when we got back, we could tell them the big surprise! So that being the case, I had been trying to get Soul away from everyone else all day, but it was defiantly harder than I thought it would be. When I had gotten back to class, Soul was in the bathroom. After class Blackstar challenged him to a battle. Then we all had to talk to Dr. Stein about grades (Tsubaki and I were pretty much the only ones who weren't failing). After that, Blackstar convinced everyone to play basketball, and then when Soul and I FINALLY got home, Blair came and tried to get Soul to take a bath with her. She can be such a pervert sometimes. I was in my room doing my homework when Soul finally walked in.

"Yo Maka," Soul shoved his hands in his pockets. "You seemed like you were trying to tell me something earlier. Is there something up?"

"Yes! Guess what? We got it!" I almost squealed.

"Got what?" Soul looked at me, perplexed.

"The mission! We got our witch mission! You're gonna be a Death Scythe!"

**Soul's P.O.V.**

This was awesome. "Great! When's the mission?" I smiled.

"Tomorrow!" Maka said, really excited.

"Wow, really? That soon? Not giving me much time to prepare, are you?" I joked.

Maka's eyes widened. "Oh! You need time to prepare? I never thought of that! I'm sorry Soul! We can always—"

"Maka." I interrupted her, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye. "I was joking. Sheesh, you need to loosen up a bit!" I smiled at her.

"Oh… I knew that!" Maka glared at me blushing just a tiny bit. I just smiled. We stood there in silence for a while, Maka's blush deepening each second.

"Well my favorite TV show is on soon, so I better turn on the TV." I said walking away, sparing Maka further embarrassment.

"Well, I'll be studying in my room if you need anything!" Maka said as she too turned away and walked to her room.

* * *

"Hey Maka?" I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah Soul?" A distracted sounded Maka responded.

I opened the door. "I'm hungry."

Maka sighed and looked up from her homework. "It's barely even 3:00pm. Dinner's not until 5:30 at the earliest."

"Last time I checked, it _was_ 5:30pm." I smiled. She always lost track of time when she was doing her homework.

"What?" she looked at the clock next to her desk. It read 5:34. She sighed in defeat. "Well I guess I have done enough homework for today anyway." She closed her book and got up. "Dinner will be ready soon." She said as she walked past me and into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

It was getting late. Soul and I had finished dinner a few hours before and he had convinced me to watch some TV with him after I had cleaned up the kitchen. Looking at the clock I saw it read 9:38.

"Hey Soul? We better get to bed soon. Big day tomorrow." I got up from the couch, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Maka! The episode wasn't finished!" Soul whined.

"You have seen that episode at least five times before. No need to finish it again. Now go get ready for bed." I walked into my room and started getting ready for bed.

"Night Soul!" I yelled down the hall as I turned off my bedroom light and got into bed.

"Night Maka!" I heard Soul's answering response. I smiled, excited for tomorrow. But I needed my sleep, so I tried to calm myself down. It apparently it worked, because the next think I knew, my alarm went off. I jumped out of bed. I quickly got dressed and ran to Soul's room.

"Wake up sleepy head! Time for school!" I burst into his messy room and shook him awake.

"I don't wanna" I heard Soul mumble.

"After school we have _the_ mission~!" I said in a sing-song voice. That got him up. Running into the kitchen, I made breakfast. Soul and I went to school and it passed in a blur. Next thing I knew we were eating dinner and getting ready to go.

"Hurry up Soul!" I took my plate to the sink and started washing it.

"Almost done." Soul said with food in his mouth.

After I had cleaned up, we were on our way.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

By the time we had found the witch, it was dark. We found her in a graveyard (Fitting right?) without her soul protection on, which was odd. She was sitting atop a gravestone stroking a wolf.

"Well now, who do we have here?" she spoke to the wolf, smiling evilly revealing sharp fangs. She looked up at us. "What do you want, delicious human?" she licked her blood-red lips, not noticing me since I was in scythe form.

"I am Maka Albarn of the DWMA and I have come to kill you and collect your soul." Maka said confidently.

"Well now, she seems straight forward, does she not?" she spoke to her wolf again, which was licking its chops. "She's a bit skinny though, but I guess she will have to do for dinner." The witch looked over Maka, sizing her up.

"Who are you?" Maka asked the witch.

"She wants to know our name. Should I tell her?" the witch consulted her wolf once again. She must have gotten an answer, because she looked back up at us. "I am Cerbera, Witch of The Dogs."

**Maka's P.O.V.**

This lady creeped me out. Oh well, more of a reason to kill her I guess.

"Good, now that I know your name, I can kill you!" I yelled, charging at her. "Soul Resonance, Witch Hunter!" I yelled as Soul transformed into the glowing blade. Smiling evilly she neatly sidestepped and I watched her nails extend into long claws. As Soul and I whooshed by I felt them rip at my side. I quickly turned around to see Cerbera lunging at me, snarling. I blocked her and quickly swiped at her with Soul, succeeding in cutting her across the chest. The witch screamed in rage and retreated a bit, realizing that she couldn't win with close combat. Turning to her wolf, I heard her growl something, and before I knew it, the wolf lunged at me and knocked me down. Luckily, I knocked it off and jumped up before it could bite my throat. The wolf lunged again and I swiped at him with Soul, barely missing. We continued in this dangerous dance for a minute before I was able to land a hit on the agile wolf. It whimpered and slunk away, licking its bleeding chest.

"Attack them you useless animal!" the enraged witch shrieked. The wolf charged again, and this time I kicked it, causing it to fly through the air and hit a rock, effectively knocking it out.

"Stop sending your animals to do your dirty work for you! Come fight me yourself!" I taunted the witch, trying to get her to attack me recklessly. It worked. She screamed and charged at me, allowing me to sidestep neatly and cut her across the chest again, finishing the "X" I had cut on her chest.

"NO~!" the witch wailed as she floated up into the air, starting to disintegrate.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

As Maka and I made the final cut across Cerbera's chest, I transformed into my human form and high-fived Maka.

"We did it!" She cried, hugging me.

"This is so cool!" I smiled at her. Suddenly the witch screamed at us.

"You shall pay, you filthy useless humans!" Cerbera screamed as she started to fade. As her feet started to disintegrate, I saw her form a giant ball of all her magic, her last ditch effort for revenge. Screeching in rage she propelled her ball of magic forward toward me just as she disintegrated. I saw the deadly ball rushing towards me and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Unable to dodge, I just stood there as I saw it coming for me. Suddenly, everything seemed to speed up as Maka jumped in front of me and the witch's magic hit her. She collapsed.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped in front of Soul, collapsing to the ground as the witch's last strike hit me head on, cutting deep into my chest. I knew immediately that this was no normal wound, and that I was not going to be okay. But still, if I had a choice, I still would have taken that hit and kept Soul safe. I felt Soul fall to his knees beside me and pick me up gently. He was calling my name. I needed to open my eyes…

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Maka was hurt. Badly. That's all I could think about as I fell down to my knees and scooped her up in my arms.

"Dammit Maka! Are you okay? Answer me!" I yelled as I willed her eyes to open.

"Soul?" Maka whispered faintly as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Seeing the witch's soul floating in the air, she looked at me, the brightest smile on her face. "We did it! Soul, we did it! As soon as you eat this soul, you'll be a Death Scythe!" she was positively euphoric.

"I know! But Maka, you got yourself hurt! You idiot! Why the hell did you do that? You're hurt! You didn't have to jump in front of me! Why did you do that?" I yelled at her.

"I did it because I was tired of you always getting hurt because I couldn't protect myself. I was tired of you always putting yourself in harm's way to keep me safe. I knew that I couldn't let you get hurt again, that's why I did it." Maka looked me straight in the eye, still able to keep the determination in her voice even though she was bleeding half to death.

"Maka, that's my job. As your weapon, I will lay down my life to keep you safe! You know that." I stopped yelling, not wanting to hurt her.

"I know. And it's my job to make you into a Death Scythe! I don't think you can do that very well if you're dead! Anyway, I hate seeing you get hurt." Maka whispered that last part.

I sighed. "Fine Maka. But right now we need to focus on getting you back to Death City so that Stein can fix you up." I was starting to get worried, there was a lot of blood on Maka's shirt, and it was starting to spread onto my hands. I tried to stand up, but as soon as I moved, Maka gasped and whimpered in pain.

"Maka! Are you ok?" I looked at her worriedly.

She forced a smile, her eyes dull with pain. "Yes, I'm fine." She was breathing heavily.

This wasn't going to work. If I moved her, it hurt her even more, and it probably made the wound bleed more too. "Maka, I'm going to run as quick as I can and get Stein to come here to help you." I told her as I set her down and started to get up.

"Don't go." She whispered so softly that I barely heard her. I was torn. If I didn't get Stein, she might die, but if I left her, I something could happen. Luckily, I didn't have to think about that for long, because at that moment, a kid walked by.

"Hey, kid!" I yelled at him and ran over. "I need some help. Can you help me?"

The kid looked at me, puzzled. I turned a bit to look at Maka, and he noticed where I was looking. He gasped. "What can I do?" he looked up at me, his innocent eyes wide.

"Go to that big building in the middle of Death City. Tell the first person you see that you need Stein. Tell them that it's an emergency and that Soul sent you. Got it?" I told the boy in a hurried voice. He nodded and dashed off quickly. Looking back at Maka, I noticed that she was watching me. I walked back over to her and cradled her body in my arms.

"Soul…" she looked at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Go eat that soul. I want to see you become a Death Scythe." She smiled proudly up at me even though I could tell she was in pain.

"You know that nothing happens when I eat that soul, right? I just legally become a Death Scythe."

"I know." She looked over at the soul. "I just want to know that you became a Death Scythe."

"Okay, Whatever." I set her down gently and walked over to the soul, picking it up. I put it in my mouth and was about to swallow when I realized exactly what Maka had said. Rushing back to her side, I looked her straight in the eye.

"Why did you say that in past tense?" I said worriedly.

"What? She looked at me puzzled.

"You said you wanted to know that I _became_ a Death Scythe, not see me _become_ one. Why did you say it like that?" I was really worried.

"Oh, I... um, just a slip of the tongue I guess." She lied.

"Dammit Maka, don't lie to me. You said it like that for a reason."

She sighed and turned her head away. "I said it like that because that's what I ment. I want to make sure you're a Death Scythe before I… die." She mumbled that last part so softly that I barely heard it. But I did. And man did that scare me.

"What the Hell? Maka! Don't talk like that! You are going to be fine! Stien's going to come and he'll fix you up and everything will do back to normal!" I yelled. But even I was starting to tell that she was not going to be okay. Her body was getting colder, her breathing shallower and more labored, her heartbeat growing fainter… it scared me.

"I'm not going to be okay. We both know that Soul." She looked at me sadly. "Just promise me that you will be the best Death Scythe that Lord Death has ever had. Okay?"

"Maka…" my voice got stuck in my throat. I felt something sliding down my cheek, something wet. Was I crying? It couldn't be. But I was. That tear dripped off my chin and fell onto Maka's bloodstained blouse. That one was soon followed by a second and a third. The forth was about to come streaming out of my eye when Maka said something.

"Soul. Please, don't cry." She said, sounding like she herself was on the verge of tears. "If you cry, I am going to cry. Please, be strong. For me." A tear tolled down her cheek and fell onto my hand. Something about seeing Maka cry broke my heart, but I needed to be strong. For her, just like she asked. I wiped at my face, erasing all signs of previous tears and then wiped the tear off of Maka's face next, putting on a brave smile.

"I'm not crying. See?" I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and moved her hand to grab mine. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, both of us just staring into each other's eyes. She was so beautiful, even as her heartbeat grew softer and softer, and her hand colder and colder. Finally, I couldn't take the silence any more. I couldn't keep up the bravery; I couldn't pretend that I didn't care.

"Maka," my voice broke. "I love you. I don't think I can live with you gone. You can't leave Maka, you just can't. Please. Don't die." I pleaded with her.

"Soul…" she whispered.

"No Maka!" I interrupted. "I can't pretend that I don't care that you are lying here dying! Don't say that everything will be okay, because it won't. If you leave, I don't know what I will do. Please Maka." I stared deep into her green eyes, my eyes watering, threatening tears once again. Suddenly, Maka did something very unexpected. She started singing.

"When your lost here I am," she sang softly, reaching her hand up to touch my heart. "Forever with you Soul," she smiled faintly, her voice fading a bit. "I'll be waiting there above so patiently, just like the shining moon…" she trailed off, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Maka!" I yelled, desperate.

Her eyes opened again, somehow calm. "Don't worry Soul, it'll be okay. _You'll_ be okay. That's all that matters." She smiled up at me faintly.

"No! Not to me! Don't talk like that! The team needs you!_ I_ need you!" I cried.

She looked at me calmly. "It's okay. Goodbye Soul. I love you." She shuddered out a faint breath as her eyes closed and her head fell back.

"No…" I whispered. It couldn't be! She couldn't be… dead. Could she? I grasped her wrist, looking for a pulse. There was none. She was… dead. "NO!" I screamed up at the sky. My heart felt like it had been torn in two. No. Worse. It felt like it was gone completely.

**A/N: Awe~! So sad! I made myself cry! Well, serves me right, for writing a Fan Fic where a character DIES! Shame on me. But yeah, anyway, sorry about the sucky fight scene, I just didn't know how to write that. What did you think? Angsty? Romantic? Good? PLEASE TELL ME. Also, would you like me to write a sequel to this? Review, or I'll take your soul!**


End file.
